Apologies marked by blood
by Luna Barnes
Summary: What happens when a group of murderers are about to be discovered? Love, death and betrayal ensue in a battle for victory.


A/N: This is a play I wrote for my drama class, all characters and plot is owned by me. Enjoy =)

ACT I

_Two men, a single spotlight._

Bill - Do you think they suspect anything?

Tom - I highly doubt it, we were careful.

Bill - I know that, but you know how they

scrutinize every aspect of such happenings.

Tom - I am aware, but I took every precaution known

to man, they will have no idea what happened

in the room.

Bill - The bastards had it coming all the same, we

warned them, we did, they just didn't listen

and they have paid the price.

Tom - They have, that should teach the rest not to

mess with the wrong people.

Bill - [_cynic laugh_] I'm so glad we did what we

did, the expression on each one of their

faces was the best payment I could have ever

hoped for.

Tom - Indeed, I agree.

Bill - When are we going to do this again, brother?

Tom - Soon, we will strike again soon.

_[Lights out]_

ACT II

_A beautiful room, three sisters. _

Loise - Oh dear Lord!

Mary Elizabeth - What is it?

Loise - I do not know what I should wear to the

spring ball! I feel torn between the

beautiful blue gown, the one that Sir

William claimed to look stunning on me, or,

perhaps the violet dress. I'm so

indecisive! Sisters, could you please help

me make a choice?

Julia - Be not fooled, dear sister, Sir William

wants only one thing of you.

Loise - I am aware of that, but have you thought

that maybe I want the same from him?

Julia - _[stands up angrily] _Don't be an imbecile!

We all are aware of your whereabouts at

night! We will not stand to be punished by

your demeaning behavior! Father will have

us whipped if he knew! Do you realize what

you're getting your little thoughtless self

into?

Loise - No need to be so harsh, sister. If

judgement day comes, I shall stand on my

own. I'm no saint and you both know it, but

I'm not about to let injustices pass by

freely, even more so when I am the cause.

Julia - _[sits down roughly] _You better speak the

truth less you want me to be your torment

til the last of days.

Mary Elizabeth - Sisters, no need to fight over

this, I am sure our dear Loise

knows what the consequences are,

do you not?

Loise - Of course I do, Elizabeth, I may not be the

brightest but naive I certainly am not.

Julia - We shall trust your word. Now, about the

dance, who do you think will attend such

lavish festivity?

Mary Elizabeth - Surely the rich lords of the

west, along with most rich people

who live within a 150-mile range.

Loise - That's true, the Inukotso's are very

powerful and influential fellows. I hope

to meet my future husband at this event, I

certainly cannot be not eager.

Mary Elizabeth - As always.

Julia - Well, we better head off to sleep, wouldn't

want to feel groggy tomorrow, we have

things to do.

Loise - Good-night sisters.

_[Exit Loise]_

Julia - That Loise will learn nothing, will she?

Mary Elizabeth - I best be going as well Julia,

sleep well.

Julia - My best good night wishes to you, Mary.

_[Exit Mary Elizabeth]_

Julia - Bad things will occur, I can feel it.

_Rich mansion, two men._

Daisuke - Father, who shall be invited to our

celebration tomorrow night?

Hisashi - Everyone, my son! All town shall attend

the event!

Daisuke - Yes, Father.

_[Exit Daisuke]_

Hisashi - Everyone shall attend.

ACT III

_Bill stands alone in a room, looking in the _

_mirror while fixing his tuxedo._

Bill - Looking good, am I not? Of course I am! I

bet you're so disgusted by your sons,

mother, are you not? You are, you are

ashamed to be our mother, you always were!

You always said Syd was your only son,

but what about Tom and I mama? We used to

to look to you for guidance and you shoved

us aside, like useless, worthless pieces of

paper. That's all we ever were to you,

paper, but we needed someone to write

directions for us, we needed and wanted

someone who would raise us with love and

compassion, but you weren't that person. You

hated us so much you couldn't even look us

straight in the eyes mama. Do you know how

much that hurt us _mother_? You made us what

we are now, bloodthirsty, shameless. Why

mom? Why did you have to be this way? Maybe

if you had been kinder to us we wouldn't

have had to do what we did, we had to mom!

You left us no choice but to!

_[Enter Tom]_

Tom - Bill? Bill! What's wrong?

Bill - Nothing, it's nothing.

Tom - Don't lie to me, I see straight through you,

you were thinking about her, weren't you?

Bill - I...I was, she was just so cruel to us Tom!

I can't get out of my head all the nights

she threw us down the stairs into the

cellar and with-held food from us for days,

sometimes weeks. Her whip still gives me

nightmares Tom! I don't know what to do

anymore! _(breaks down into violent tears)_

Tom - I know how you feel, little brother. But that

evil witch got what she deserved, she will

not be able to hurt us anymore, I will

protect you Bill, no one will be able to hurt

you, no one dare try to inflict harm upon

you, my beloved, they will have to go through

me first. I love you, don't ever forget that.

Bill - Thank you, Tom, I needed the support you

offer me.

Tom - You will always have me by your side.

Bill - I will never understand why Tom. Why

always be by my side? I'm weak, you are

not. Why me?

Tom - Because you are my world, my everything.

You are the reason I didn't give up back

then, the reason I don't give up now. I

love you and nobody will ever come in

between us.

Bill - I love you, Tommi, so much it hurts.

_(They share a loving kiss)_

Tom - I think it's better we fix ourselves,

we should get going soon.

Bill- Yes, Tom.

_[Lights out]_

ACT IV

Daisuke - Father, the servants have informed

me that everything is in order and some

guests are beginning to arrive as well.

Hisashi - Very well, son. Be a gentle host and go

down and greet our visitors.

Daisuke - What shall I tell them if they inquire

about you?

Hisashi - Tell them I went to run some errands and

will be back in a short amount of time.

Daisuke - Yes, Father.

_[Enter servant]_

Servant - Sire, a lady has arrived, she wishes to

speak to you,what should we do?

Hisashi - Bring her to my office, I will await.

Servant - Yes, Master Inukotso.

_[Exit servant]_

Daisuke - I presume this is your mystery guest,

why have you been so secretive about

her, Father?

Hisashi - Do not poke around other people's

bussiness, go back and do as you were

told.

Daisuke - Yes, Father.

_[Exit Daisuke]_

_At Hisashi's office._

Hisashi - How much longer do I have to wait?

_[Knock on door]_

Hisashi - Yes?

Servant - She is here with me, sire.

Hisashi - Make her enter.

Servant - Yes, Master.

_[Enter Julia]_

Julia - Good evening, Sir Inukotso.

Hisashi - You may leave now.

Servant - As you command, sire.

_[Exit servant]_

Hisashi - Julia, I see you have attended my call.

Julia - How could I not, Hisashi? You said you

needed my help, how may I be of

assistance to you?

Hisashi - I need you to perform a spell.

Julia - A spell of what kind?

Hisashi - A love spell, my son must find a proper

mate this night or he shan't be able

to inherit my fortunes.

Julia - Yes, who may the lucky lady be?

Hisashi - Your sister, Mary Elizabeth.

Julia - I believe that makes my work much easier.

Hisashi - How so?

Julia - Elizabeth already loves your son, Daisuke.

Therefore, I only need to perform the spell

on him.

Hisashi - I care not for details Julia, just do it

and do it right, I want no mistakes.

Understood?

Julia - Yes.

Hisashi - Do you have everything you need?

Julia - Yes, I had a feeling I would be aided by my

powers in this evening.

Hisashi - Good, you may start. Let me know when

it's all been completed.

Julia - Yes, sir.

_[Exit Hisashi]_

Julia - Let's see, I need three pink ribbons and a

red coloured candle. _(Lights the candle and _

_begins to braid the ribbons_

_while chanting) _Goddess of love, bind these

fateful lovers in an unbreakable bond.

Oh Iris! Goddess of love, make them see,

make them see the errors of their ways,

and help them realize their undying love.

Goddess of love, bind these fateful lovers

in an unbreakable, everlasting bond, 'til

death do them apart. _(Sets fire on the _

_braided ribbons and blows out the canlde) _

This should do it, Iris has never failed at

love, and she never will.

_[Exit Julia}_

ACT V

_Mansion entrance._

Daisuke - Good evening, countess.

Countess - Good evening, my good gentleman.

Daisuke - Good evening, sir. _[bows head slightly]_

Goo-

Mary Elizabeth - Good evening, Mister Inukotso

_[Grins brightly]_

Daisuke - Well, hello, Mary Elizabeth, how are you?

Mary Elizabeth - I'm splendid, how are you?

Daisuke - Bored, father ordered me to greet the

arriving guests.

Mary Elizabeth - Well, I don't blame you, it is a

very boring task indeed.

Daisuke - It is, care to join me? That way I won't

be as lonely and bored.

Mary Elizabeth - It would be my pleasure, Daisuke.

Daisuke - Mary Elizabeth, do you care standing on

your own for some moments? I need to

attend to some needs.

Mary Elizabeth - I don't mind, go ahead.

_[Exit Daisuke]_

_Daisuke's private quarters._

Daisuke - What is wrong with me? Oh god! I have

never felt this way about anyone!

Suddenly, I feel incredibly attracted

to Elizabeth. Everything about her draws

me in, her scent is sweeter than any wild

flower, I love the way her luscious lips

curve when she smiles. Her body looks

perfect under her dresses, her delicate

hands, oh how I wish to hold them! Her

grace is undescribable, she walks as

though walking on thin air. She is

tender, caring, she is everything anyone

could ever have hoped for. But her eyes,

those are what compels me the most, the

way they shine with laughter and joy!

Oh, her radiant blue orbs! I get lost in

them every time and I never tire of it!

But something is not right, I have never

felt this way about her before, so why

do I all of a sudden and out of nowhere

find myself falling for her infallible

charms? Perhaps, the feelings were

always there, perhaps I just hadn't the

time to notice her light, the way

everything about her seems to shine with

happiness and how she glows with pure

innocence. Could it be... could it be I

have fallen in love with her? If so,

what should I do? _[looks at clock]_

I think it's best I go back, yet, I

wonder if something will develop

between us.

_[Exit Daisuke]_

_Back at the main hall._

_[Enter Daisuke]_

Daisuke - Elizabeth, I apologize if I was away too

long.

Mary Elizabeth - _[laughs joyfully]_ Don't you worry

about that, I met some very

interesting people.

Daisuke - _[chuckles] _Rich people are quite a sight

to behold.

Mary Elizabeth - You would know.

_[Pause]_

Daisuke - Elizabeth, do you care to dance?

Mary Elizabeth - I would love to dance with you

Daisuke.

_[Exit Mary Elizabeth and Daisuke]_

ACT VI

_Main entrance._

_[Enter Bill and Tom]_

Bill - Wow! This is certainly a beautiful place.

Tom - I agree, wish we could own a home remotely

similar to this.

Bill - So do I.

_[Enter Julia]_

Julia - Hello, Bill, Tom.

Tom - Julia! What do you think you're doing here?

Bill - Tom and I being here together is risky

enough, what the hell do you think you're

doing?

Julia - Relax comrades, I was invited, plus,

Hisashi needed my services.

Bill - What did the old hag want now?

Julia - A mate.

Tom - A what? He's married and old! Why would he

dishonor himself like that? And magic! What

is he doing?

Julia - _[laughs amusedly] _He didn't want a mate

for himself you idiots! He wanted a wife

for his son, Daisuke.

Bill & Tom - Ohh.

_[Enter Hisashi]_

Hisashi - You three, in my office, now!

_[Exit Hisashi]_

Julia - What could it be? He seems angered and

somewhat frightened.

Tom - I don't know but whatever it is, we better

find out.

_[Julia nods and walks ahead, Bill and Tom exchange glances and follow]_

_Hisashi's office._

_[Enter Julia, Bill, and Tom]_

Hisashi - Have you seen the newspaper?

_[Bill, Tom, and Julia look at each other and shakes their heads]_

Hisashi - The police found finger prints.

Tom - That can't be possible! We were thorough and

more than careful!

Bill - Where?

Hisashi - A bullet.

Tom - A bullet? We didn't use guns! How can

that be?

Hisashi - Julia, care to explain?

Julia - _[Begins to shake in fear]_ After Bill and

Tom left, I realized one of the men was

still alive.

Hisashi - And you shot him?

Julia - Yes, sir. I loaded my S&W and fired one

round.

Hisashi - _[walks over to Julia and slaps her hard]_

What the fuck is wrong with you, woman?

Didn't you realize how irresponsible that

was? Don't you know you risked all of

us?

Julia - I am sorry sir, I wasn't thinking.

Hisashi - Hell no you weren't! You know the

penalty.

Julia - Sir no, please! I'm sorry! This won't

happen again, I swear!

Hisashi - Damn right it won't! I'll make you a

deal.

Julia - Yes, sir, anything.

Hisashi - You can choose which way to go, by your

hand or mine.

Julia - _[bows head] _My own, sir.

Hisashi - _[holds a gun and a dagger] _Which one?

Julia - _[picks the dagger] _If I must go, they will

remember who Julia Kitsane was.

Hisashi - That's my girl, good-bye Julia, it was

a pleasure working with you.

Julia - _[nods and turns to Bill and Tom]_ This is

it, I will miss you guys. _[hugs each one]_

Bill - Good bye, Julia.

Tom - _[smirks] _See you in hell.

_[Julia starts for door and stops when she reaches it]_

Julia - Bill, I love you.

_[Exit Julia]_

_At the ballroom._

Mary Elizabeth - Oh Daisuke! I'm having the most

wonderful time!

_[Enter Julia]_

Julia - Excuse me, Mary Elizabeth, can I speak with

you for a second?

Mary Elizabeth - Excuse me momentarily, Daisuke.

Daisuke - Yes, darling.

_[Julia and Mary Elizabeth go to a corner]_

Mary Elizabeth - _[hugs Julia tight] _Oh Julia!

This is the most wonderful night

of my life! Daisuke just proposed

to me! And in front of all these

people too!

Julia - I'm so happy for you sister! I never

thought I would see this day come!

Mary Elizabeth - I feel as if I'm in heaven!

Julia - _[detangles from the embrace] _I'm most

happy for you, do you know where Loise is?

Mary Elizabeth - _[frowns] _In a bedroom, with a man,

somewhere...

Julia - Somethings never change. I must go now,

sister, good bye, I love you dearly.

Mary Elizabeth - I love you too, I'll see you at

home.

_[Julia smiles sadly and leaves]_

_Back at Julia's house, under a tree._

Julia - This is the end, good bye all.

_[Slices her wrists deeply]_

ACT VII

_At Hitashi's office._

Hisashi - I want you both to leave me alone now,

I need to think.

Bill - Yes, sir.

_[Exit Bill and Tom]_

Hitashi - I need a replacement for that witch, she

was a waste of training, money, and time.

_At Bill and Tom's house._

Tom - I can't believe the bitch's nerve! To tell

you she loves you right in front of my

damn face!

Bill - Tom, calm down.

Tom - Calm down? Calm down? A witch says she

loves you! How the fuck do you expect me

to calm down? _[growls]_ You're mine!

You understand? Mine! And nobody will take

you away from me!

Bill - Well, it wasn't hard for _her_ to take me

away and you didn't do anything about it!

Tom - I didn't do anything about it? How dare you

say that? I was a kid for God's sake! I did

all I could to keep you safe, to comfort you!

And this is how you repay me? By saying I

didn't try to help you?

Bill - It was my doing that got us out of that

hell!

Tom - And it was mine that we are where we are now!

It's because of my helping you that you love

me!

Bill - You think I love you because of you?

Tom - _[begins to shake] _What are you saying?

Bill - I'm saying that if it wasn't for that

wretched bastard we wouldn't even be

friends!

Tom - Bill, what... what do you mean?

Bill - _[laughs sadistically] _I never loved you like

a lover, not even a brother Tom! I'm with

you because I have nowhere else to go!

Tom - But...but what about those nights when you

would crawl into my bed, scared like a

kitten? I comforted you, I always tried my

best to protect you from that evil witch.

You said I kept you sane!

Bill - It was all a game of pretend, dear brother.

Tom - What about the night we consumated our love?

You said you loved me and wouldn't ever let

me go. You made me promise to always protect

you and I complied, I haven't broken my

promise, Bill, but you have. All those

moments, were they also a lie?

Bill - Of course they were! How could someone like

me ever love someone as disgusting as you?

You're nothing when compared to me! How

naive of you to believe I actually needed

you! I need no one except myself. Good bye,

Tommy dear. _[walks toward Tom and kisses his_

_lips tenderly] _

_[Exit Bill]_

Tom - How did I let this happen? I can't live

without Bill, and certainly not without

Julia, even if she betrayed me too.

_[grabs the loaded gun and shoots himself]_

_In hell._

Julia - I wonder how long. _[sees Tom's wandering_

_spirit] _Hey Tom!

Tom - Julia?

Julia - I see my little trick worked.

Tom - What are you talking about you slut? You

betrayed me! You said you loved me and then

say you love my brother?

Julia - I don't love your stupid brother, silly. I

did it so you would see him for who he

really is. It worked, you found out his

true self, felt betrayed beyond death,

and killed yourself. Now we can finally

be together, you and I.

_[They hold hands and walk away]_

The End.


End file.
